stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mor
Doctor Mor was a Ferengi archaeologist in the late 25th Century. He was also a minor celebrity and holo-actor, dramatizing his discoveries to be sold in holo-documentaries for entertainment. While this profiteering caused him to be held in low esteem by many in the scientific community, Doctor Mor did occasionally make important and valid finds. (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) History Initial Find In early 2407, Mor made an important archaeological find on Earth when he discovered traces of laracite-OFT in a piece of pottery from the main island of Japan. The presence of this inert isotope indicated that the pottery had been brought to Earth from the Dragon's Head Nebula approximately 2,200 years ago. The discovery was independently verified by scientists on Vulcan and Trill. It drew the interest of Starfleet Admiral Jorel Quinn because the Dragon's Head Nebula was previously believed to be both uninhabited and impassible even by the standards of 25th Century starship technology. The idea that a 2nd Century civilization had managed to navigate it opened up the possibility that the Klingons could use it to slip into Federation space undetected and outflank Starfleet's counter-offensive in the Archanis Sector. Quinn ordered the [[USS Nautilus (NCC-31910)|USS Nautilus]] to investigate the Dragon's Head Nebula and determine the origins of his find. Doctor Mor himself accompanied the Nautilus on its mission. Before Mor could begin the mission, however, the entertainment network that hosted his holoprograms cancelled his show, leaving him deprived of a holocamera-crew and desperate to make a discovery so impressive the network would beg him to come back. Discovering Yamatai On the journey to the Dragon's Head Nebula, Mor made a nuisance of himself to several members of the Nautilus crew, most notably Lieutenant Sam Hayashi, who came aboard at the same time and was responsible for tending to many of Mor's needs as a result. Mor was oblivious at this time to Sam's wealth and celebrity status, only becoming aware of it when Sam brought it up in a later senior officer's briefing. At the same meeting Mor was frustrated to find that Sam, a xenoarchaeology major from Starfleet Academy and long-time enthusiast of Japanese history, was at least as familiar with the legends of the Sun Queen Himiko and Yamatai, the probable origin of Mor's initial find. When the Nautilus arrived at the Dragon's Head Nebula, their scans and probes revealed the presence of a Class M planet, Mor insisted on joining the away team to investigate the planet. He convinced Captain Sokar to allow him to record the discovery for his holoprogram, provided that Commander Antori Drel would be able to review it to be sure no sensitive information about Starfleet operations was revealed in the recordings. Mor tried to persuade Sam to co-star in the holoprogram with him, hoping that her celebrity status would further boost his ratings and increase his chances of having the network renew his show. She refused, however, and a compromise was reached whereby Sam would not appear in the holoprogram, but would use her skills with the holorecorder to record the away mission for Mor's holoprogram. In the end, only a single segment was recorded for Mor's holoprogram. Two takes were attempted recording Mor flying the shuttle to the newly discovered planet. The first take was ruined by Mor's inability to properly operate the shuttle's controls. The second was ruined by Mor's sulking reaction to having this shortcoming pointed out. No further takes could be attempted because a sudden ion storm struck the shuttle, causing it to crash off the coast of the Main Island. After the Crash Mor survived the crash with a minor injury to his arm during the crash, though he reacted as if it were much more serious while Carlin attempted to treat it. Mor also managed to bring several cases of his personal effects, including a number of Ferengi PADDs which he claimed contained his "life's work." He was forced to abandon much of this luggage due to the mountainous terrain. He retained a Ferengi phaser, however. Mor was critical of the Starfleet crash survivors, especially the women, but he did try to help them as they searched for Sam. After Sam was abducted by the Solarii, Mor tried to help Carlin meet Antori at the ruins of an ancient village. Along the way Mor discovered and ancient gate that had been recently painted with ritual markings and a shrine with fresh offerings indicating that the planet was indeed Yamatai and that the Sun Queen Himiko was still worshiped by its inhabitants. Mor was immensely excited at the discovery and the prospect to profit off of it. Unfortunately, he and Carlin were immediately ambushed by members of the Solarii Brotherhood. They pretended to be there to help, which did not fool Carlin who tried to convince Mor to use his phaser to ward off the Solarii. Mor refused, however, opting instead to surrender to the Solarii in hopes of being well treated. His hopes were immediately dashed, but when the Solarii began fighting among themselves Mor managed to escape. He eluded capture for a full night in the burning ruins of the ancient village, but was eventually cornered by Brother John Briar and a team of hunters. John convinced Mor to come out of hiding, surrendering himself willingly to the Solarii. Due to his archaeological knowledge and familiarity with the legends of Yamatai and the Sun Queen, he was taken directly to Matan. Among the Solarii Mor was able to trade his knowledge of archaeology and of the legends surrounding Yamatai and the Sun Queen for a limited degree of freedom. While he had to stay in the Solarii compound, he was free to move around without even being escorted. Mor was still a prisoner of the Solarii, however, unable to leave while he helped Matan locate the Chamber of the Sun, where the final ritual to release the Sun Queen was to take place. He told the Solarii where to get his notes and gave them to Matan. Even though Mor cooperated willingly with him, Matan did not hesitate to use or threaten Mor. At one point he held Mor at phaser-point and threatened to kill him in order to force information about the Sun Queen's downfall out of Sam. Despite this incident Mor continued to cooperate with the Solarii. He considered their cult and their worship of the Sun Queen as an anthropological marvel. When the Starfleet crash survivors raided the Solarii compound, Mor's loyalties were torn and he wound up staying behind, eventually winding up with with Matan after the destruction of the main Solarii base. Mortally wounded by a Jem'Hadar rifle and slowly bleeding to death, Matan managed to secure Mor's loyalties by telling Mor that he would make him the next leader of the Solarii when he died. Mor was then allowed to rejoin the other survivors. When he did so, he claimed that he had escaped and even fired his phaser at supposed Solarii pursuers. All the while, though he was using a Tal Shiar transponder to allow Matan to track and recapture Sam. When the Solarii ambushed Sam, Carlin, and Atria D'blae in the tomb of the Stormguard general, Mor attempted to help them by pressing a phaser into Sam's back, only to have it immediately be brushed aside. Death With Sam recaptured, the Chamber of the Sun found, and the Solarii being used to engage the Oni as a diversion, Matan had no further use for Doctor Mor. Matan took Sam and Mor to the servant's entrance of the monastery where the Chamber of the Sun waited. He sent Mor out to distract the two Oni soldiers guarding this approach to the monastery. He claimed that the Oni would welcome Mor as a hero for bringing Sam to them, since she was to be the new vessel for the Sun Queen. Mor believed him and approached the Oni openly, announcing that he was bringing back their Queen. The Oni did not react at first, but when Mor repeated the word for Queen in Japanese, they reacted violently, possibly believing that he was threatening the Sun Queen. While they cut Mor down, Matan and Sam slipped by them into the monastery. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Category:Ferengi Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries characters